pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toraen/Archive 5
firstfaggotry starts here <3--Oskar 10:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :no u Daññy 22:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::no u Build:A/Me Vaettirs Farm HM you've tested if wastrels demise is faster than a/mo right?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Seemed faster when I did it (but I might just suck). I'll go do it again to be sure. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:30, 14 August 2010 (UTC) ::Huh, I got about the same results with both. Dunno where the people on the talk page were getting 'twice as fast' from. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:07, 14 August 2010 (UTC) thanks for the signature pointers, i'm rusty on wiki shtuff b@klvon 00:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Toraen, just wondering why the "A/R Critical Barrager" build I made was deleted by you. Thanks! Chilling 02:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :The same build concept already exists at Build:A/R Critical Barrage Assassin, so your build was deleted as a Dupe due to WELL. You can try opening discussion on that build's talk to unarchive it, but note that all previous unarchival attempts have failed. If you want, I can restore the build you made to your userspace. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:03, 20 August 2010 (UTC) ::That would be great if you could restore it. Thanks! Chilling 03:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. The link to it is on your user page. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:38, 20 August 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks again, you've been a great help :) Sorry to keep pestering you, but is there a way to add my build maybe as a variant for the A/R Critical Barrager that's already posted? Do you think it would help anyone like that? :::::You normally would be able to add variants, but since the build is archived no one is allowed to edit it further unless it becomes unarchived. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:54, 20 August 2010 (UTC) Hey, if you have some spare time you might want to look at my "Poundway" build. I could use some constructive criticism. Also, I could use some help with an "Overview" section (I think that's what they're called, normally the Team builds have them, just the places that show all of the builds and stuff before you get into the page). Sorry if I'm asking you to do a lot of stuff for me, if you don't want to or don't have the time just say so. Thanks!—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Chilling (talk • ) 18:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC). :PvX:SIGN. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 18:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I forgot to sign that one. Still getting used to it. Chilling 19:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it. Juze is retarded. You'll eventually remember to sign, but don't fret it for now. :> Daññy 19:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::While he could have put something along the lines of "remember to sign your comments", that's still no reason to call him retarded Danny =/. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::you don't really believe that do you? =/--Oskar 23:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :To make overview sections, use the template for each build (this template is case-sensitive for skill names). Take a look at the code of other overview sections to see how it's done. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 01:31, 21 August 2010 (UTC) Double tags? Are we putting two tags on bars where it's meta in one place but not others?--TahiriVeila 04:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :In the end, no. If you feel like moving the categories all into one tag right now, go for it. Lemming is just making sure proper HA/GvG builds are in the right categories. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:35, 20 August 2010 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say, on behalf of the community, your helping of meta tags and what not, its a really nice help, so thanks :-) 14:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) My tag Doesn't have a category attached to it and i have no clue how to add one, do it for me? 07:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I already did it. Anything tagged with your template will show up there. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:06, 23 August 2010 (UTC) Hey Torean Can you remove the votes from Build:Team - 600/Smite Raven's Point. It has been renewed from achiving Shadow Form Slayer 15:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :There you go. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 15:54, 27 August 2010 (UTC) ::Tyvm. Hope the people appreciate the new build. Shadow Form Slayer 15:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sig. Sure, feel free to delete the current page. Angueo 21:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Problem. Sig. now adds the image so every time it updates on "My Home" the picture comes up. Any way to fix this (not signing because of that). ::I use monobook as my PvXwiki skin, which doesn't have that 'feature', so I don't know. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 22:34, 29 August 2010 (UTC) Vacation, huh? Damn, now I have to do more work :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:11, 30 August 2010 (UTC) Userpage build removal I just noticed today you had removed my Deep Physway pages which were on my userspace. Any way you can reinstate them or is that it? Once deleted, it's gone?Minion 10:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Torean's inactive. Provide me a link to the page on my talk and i'll restore it (I checked through the logs for the past ~3-4 days and didn't see it (i used find so i didn't miss it)). ~ PheNaxKian talk 10:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :I can't seem to find anything wrong but I did find this and it is still active. Like Phen said links do wonders.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, good man. Minion 10:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Build:E/any JQ Air Elemetalist fail much on moving?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Toraen is taking a vacation. Also, don't be a dick for no reason. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:35, 1 September 2010 (UTC) ::Eh, don't really mind since it was pretty fail on my part. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:03, 3 September 2010 (UTC) I'm back First week of college can be said to be mostly not terrible. How was PvX? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:03, 3 September 2010 (UTC) :did you get your books yet?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 18:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Half of them since several professors decided not to submit their book list to the university bookstore on time. I didn't even know that I needed half the books until the beginning of this week, and the bookstore hasn't had early enough notification to have stocked said books. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:13, 3 September 2010 (UTC) :::usual bullshit. Then there is the price. You might get lucky and find a last years book to save some cash however sometimes the "professors" take stuff only from the new rev. Are you taking a tech course?--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 18:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I actually usually just order used books from non-university sources to save money (thankfully there's only one semi-expensive book that I still need to get, the rest are really cheap even new). And no, I'm a biochem major. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:23, 3 September 2010 (UTC) Frostmaw Sinway Considering that there's still a commonly used Frostmaw sinway it might be better to redirect to this page than the archived one =P --TahiriVeila 16:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :How am I supposed to keep track of all these PvE dungeon builds when all I do is low-end PvP? :P [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:39, 5 September 2010 (UTC) ::huzzah!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 19:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Embedding links Hey Toraen I was wondering if you could tell me how to make an embedded link work properly as I didn't find anything of use in the FAQ's. I'm new and haven't had much experience working with coding pages =/ Thanks for any help you can give :D :What exactly do you mean by embedded link? A link to another page within this wiki would be Namespace:Page Name and a link to an outside source would be [ ] Examples of each would be Build:W/E Shock Axe (or shock axe) and Google, respectively. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:14, 8 September 2010 (UTC) ::Perfect :D ::I didn't know how to have a name of a link be anything other than the url of the link itself. ::I've got it now thanks for the help! --Matthew Dobbins 23:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Builds Does it go Untested > Trial > PvX or Trial > Untested > PvX? I'm asking because I want to put tags on my build but I'm not sure which ones are correct. Angueo 02:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's . Toraen 02:05, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Angueo 02:48, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Think he was asking what order of tags to use. Trial should be used first (though it's useless) then testing when you want it voted on.--TahiriVeila 02:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I just copy-pasted what Toraen said for RA. Angueo 02:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) triple chop Not very good reasoning for archiving triple chop warrior :/--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I just left what the archive pending tag had, too lazy to make it better. I really don't think triple chop is worth it with so many more OP options available. Toraen 21:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ur ping just trying to help out, apparently theres some programs online which only allow programs required to run guild wars to be active when youre playing. I dont know the sites but ive heard friends talk about how it reduced their ping by half, you should look into it if it's really that bad. --Silven Shadow 03:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :buy more ram or have a fiber optics cable attached directly to the internet imo--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::might not have the money --Silven Shadow 03:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::janitors are actually filthy rich, they just like boring, repetitive tasks that no one cares about--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, it was just a horrid internet router (thing is ancient and overheats and disconnects all the time) at our old house, and I'm leeching off a neighbors (with reduced signal due to the distance) while I wait for internet to be properly set up here. It'll be done by tomorrow if I remember to configure my router by then. Unfortunately I am rather poor right now due to lots of shit hitting the fan lately. Toraen 03:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::It seems all your problems could be solved by becoming a janitor =P.. --Silven Shadow 03:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i wish my neighbors didnt have their router password-protected--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've been debating opening my wifi but logging all data in and out. Would be pretty amusing. Daññy 03:54, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Until the cops come to the door about all the illegal downloads or something, yeh, amusing >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Theoretically, I could block torrent traffic coming through, so that wouldn't be an issue. Still a bit risky, though. Daññy 14:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::yeh, that stops them torrenting, but I'm sure someone could find a site with Direct downloads. Hell, they don't necessarily have to download anything, I'm sure various things that just searching for would raise red flags. ~ PheNaxKian talk 17:31, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll just install TOR and blame it on that. =P Daññy 20:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I'm fairly sure you can't pin it on someone else if it's being done through your router >.>. I mean, what if i drove past and managed to connect on the wireless and download a fuckton and then drove off. You'd never get me >.> ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Do me a favor... Run over to our guild forum and do an application if you get the time. Make sure and mention it's for RoS. Obviously, you're already accepted. It would just help people get to know you, and the more I push this guild from w/in the ally, the better. We just got a c3, who's played top 200, so hopefully we won't be completely terrible. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:50, 25 September 2010 (UTC) :What kinda guild? akio is good. subpar even. lol. jk... sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 17:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Check out my talk page. It's a casual PvP guild, so we'll all suck. We're mostly just going to do zcombat stuff and weekly GvGs and shit. We'll be terrible and probably never play champ range, but it will be a shitload of fun. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:05, 25 September 2010 (UTC) :::that almost sounds worth getting a new account just i can run IoP Flagger. Daññy 00:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::You should! Mostly we do lower-end stuff right now. Shitty HA, AB, and hopefully some syncing codex and GvG soon. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:04, 26 September 2010 (UTC) :::::Anyone wanna buy/give Danny an account? I'm all for redbarring HA but all not for spending money on the guild wars. Daññy 11:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,baby. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:47, 25 September 2010 (UTC) I put the build under the testing farming builds... ^^^^Threw a knife at u 20:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well you did it wrong, unfortunately. You're supposed to add the trial tag to do that. --Toraen 00:05, 30 September 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks for fixing it up because it's my first build here Threw a knife at u 00:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. --Toraen 00:47, 30 September 2010 (UTC) UW-Vosway Not cool putting my page up for deletion without talking to me first. lol. The reason UW-Vosway hasn't had any meaningful changes is because we took more than a year with testing and changes to the build. The build as it is is perfect and has had alot of runs and will be the next best build for UW. This as Terraway is more riskful to do without any decent players cus of fails. This build can basicly be ran by anyone and still be done within an hour. If you don't believe it form a random team with these builds and try it yourself. or ask anyone of the players in the list at the bottom of the page. The best 2 persons to contact is me (arianne aeon lilly) or Lady the winter or sweet asuna. THnx and please put it back down from deletion. atleast untill you have talked to Lady the winter online.Meestermenzo 07:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :/facepalm. When a build is unedited for two weeks (as seen in ), abandoned tag goes on. All you have to do is make an edit to the page (even just removing the tag) to let the system know you're still working on it. There's no need to notify anyone before adding the abandoned tag, because its one the author can remove themselves. I didn't add it because I'm bashing the build, I added it because nothing was done with it for two weeks. If you move the build into testing, abandoned tags won't be placed on it (the abandoned system is in place just to clear out build stubs and trial builds that never get off the ground). Would it kill you to read up on our policies? --Toraen 07:46, 6 October 2010 (UTC) :Well, this time I removed the abandoned tag for you, as well as the credits section at the bottom. You aren't allowed to have them as per PvX:OWN. --Toraen 07:55, 6 October 2010 (UTC) HoC farm Could you please move this page "http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_600/Smite_HoC_Sunspear_Farm" to "Team_-_600/Smite_HoC_Plant_Fiber_Farm"? I think this headline hits the topic better than the other one, plant fibers are more needed than sunspear-points. 10:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Why don't you just make an account though? It'll also give you voting privileges and such. --Toraen 16:46, 8 October 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I created an account aswell. Well, do you maybe have some advice for improvement of this build? I'd like to move it to trial by time. Sense148 09:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::No idea. I'm not really interested in farming HoC, so all I can say is good luck. --Toraen 09:49, 10 October 2010 (UTC) ::I mean styling and description of what to do... because you added the build to stub! Sense148 10:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. I've fixed most of the formatting issues (although you had done a pretty good job on it). When you feel ready, add the Untested-Trial tag to the build. A couple of recommendations for improvements based on what I saw: :::*Add full equipment sections to each of the main builds with the optimal equipment. For example, a 40/40 curses set on the Finisher to cast more SS. :::*Remove the specific usages from the builds (since they're not all that complex), and combine their contents in the general usage. :::*Get someone to test the variants you have, if you can't do it yourself. Moving to Testing would be ill-advised if they didn't actually work. :::*Remove any first-person statements and spelling/grammar issues that I missed. :::All in all though, you did pretty well for what seems to be your first build submission. --Toraen 15:25, 10 October 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks for this advice I tried to implement this as good as i was able to. Sense148 18:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Not-so-active User Question Hey Toraen. I'm asking this since you're an administrator but, what's going to happen. I didn't read through all the Community Portal notes and all, so I'm curious - are we going to move, did we already move, and if we did move, where to (because I would like to re-make my account wherever we moved to)? ''Angueo'' 05:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :yes, no, www.curse.com. ;) Brandnew 06:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :The above statement is of the highest quality. Frosty 06:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Reverting how you revert stuff when vandals vandal in multiple edits, as it wont let me :/ Falrach 07:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :use those radio buttons to pick the right version. if you cbf'd with that, click on the non-vandalised version, hit edit, and then save. it'll be all like "YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT" but just ignore it. ::thank you ^^ Falrach 09:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) When we leave Wikia... You need to remove the links to the Build Packs. Since it is a link to a storage site that is personally owned by you, you have the right to remove the link from the main page. Also, I'm working on some other stuff. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:55, 12 October 2010 (UTC) :Will do. --Toraen 00:56, 12 October 2010 (UTC) Build:E/Me Imperial Sanctum Runner Yeah, My bad I'm tired and I gor caught between copys and pastes Funny RA bot I ran into this thing a few times while RAing on a SS spear rit. Annoying but made me lol. --Toraen 14:31, 12 October 2010 (UTC) :Dshot :< --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I really don't understand why he was using a warrior of all things to bot interrupts. --Toraen 16:06, 12 October 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, right, it was a bot :DDDDD what the shit? :>>>>>>>>>>>> :::Maybe because it's a RA botter? :S --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nothing beats poison arrow/barbed arrows bot. Pressuuurrrrrrrre. -- Danny 17:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dumbest part was that this bot always sat on me for the entire match and no one else. I didn't bring Maiming spear so I pretty much had to tank him out and get 3/4 of my attack skills rupted. And my teams still won :/ Probably because SS rits don't carry teams. --Toraen 02:10, 13 October 2010 (UTC) :::::Ofc you won, a character like that is just fucking useless (spending 1/4 players just on semi-shutting down 1 target + weak damage), so your part was still proportionally far beyond the dum bot :p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ^gogo bloodbot?--Relyk not@Wikia 01:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) UD's internet is terrible and I can't fight vandalism with it! Sorry to all the ones braving the storm, but it looks like I'll be sitting this one out. --Toraen 16:21, 20 October 2010 (UTC)